


Chances are meant for taking.

by vexiron



Category: My Life as a Teenage Robot
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 10:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5925586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vexiron/pseuds/vexiron
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Sheldon realizes his true feelings about his best bud? Does he admit it, or will the story turn out dry and sad?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chances are meant for taking.

Chances. 

He knew he didn’t have a chance with Brad. He would never be able to experience those warm, pink rosy lips against his own, bodies pressed against each other, his warm hands rubbing at his throbbing-  
“Sheldon! Time for school,” He groaned in frustration. It was always at the best part of the dream, too.  
He slowly dragged his body out of bed and slid onto the floor and stared at his dresser in disgust. He stood up, and slipped some clothes on. They weren’t really fancy clothes, just…normal. Or what the Crust Cousins would say, ‘lame’.   
“What kind of a name is Crust Cousins anyway? It sounds like a bad porn duo name,” He chuckled at his own joke.   
Sheldon stared at himself in the mirror. If he was ever going to have the chance to tell Brad about his feelings, he’d have to look the part, right? He grabbed a comb and began brushing his forever tangled hair. Every knot brought down pain, he tried not to cry out.   
Sheldon knew he wouldn’t be able to do anything about that big nose of his (not without plastic surgery anyway) and so he left the house around five minutes after he brushed his teeth. 

“Brad…I’ve had feelings for you since…forever. No, that doesn’t work… I like you. No, I love you. No, no…. Like does not equal love.”  
He muttered, holding his head in frustration.   
“That’s a nice mantra you’re chanting there.” Son of a bitch! His heart sped up as soon as he heard that nerdy voice. Sheldon cracked a smile open and tried to hide his blushing cheeks.   
“What’s up? You sick or somethin’? Your cheeks are red.”   
“S-So, where’s Jenny?” Fuck.   
“Oh, I see. You’re thinking about her, right?” Brad asked in a teasing tone of voice. “You still like her, even though she’s going out with that robot jock. Dang, it seems like robots are TAKING OVER THE WORLD~ or something.” Brad chuckled. His blush reddened and Brad slowly stopped laughing.   
“Okay. Tell Uncle Brad what’s up.” He stopped walking and grabbed Sheldon by the shoulders. If his heart wasn’t beating fast before, it was now.   
“W-W-W-haaat aaaare youuuu doinnnng?” He stammered, his voice cracking. Brad leaned in closer…ever so slightly.   
“B-B-Brad?” He whispered.   
“Yep, just as I figured.” He said and continued walking off without Sheldon.   
“W-What was THAT all about?!” He asked himself.   
“Brad? Wait up!” He yelled and ran after him.  
________________________________________________________________________

Later that day, he saw Brad sitting with Jenny and her boyfriend at lunch.   
“So, I know I’m a chick magnet, but apparently I attract boys? Who knew!” He smiled and poked at the disgusting school food. He had his head leaning on his palm.   
“It sounds like Sheldon has it pretty bad for you, if that’s the way he acted towards you.” Jenny said and sipped on her oil.   
“Hm. I’m not sure how to act back. Do I flirt with him? How do I know what boys even like!” He groaned and put his head on the table.   
“Wait, you’re not seriously thinking of going out with him, are you?” Jenny asked and Sheldon just backs out of the way slowly, forgetting to get lunch. He wasn’t that hungry anyway.  
“Well, yes and no. I’ve never dated a boy before. Only girls. And no, that robot chick who turned out to be a toaster doesn’t count,” Brad growled and Jenny giggled. “I always thought Sheldon was straight.” He murmured.   
“Well, flirt with him a little bit. I know he likes close contact, you know…Hugs, neck kisses...” She went on.   
“And how do you know all this?” Brad asked.   
“He told me.” Oh.   
Brad decided he’d had enough of the disgusting school food and dumped it in the trash and went to look for Sheldon. 

(Warning, Brad will be very OOC in this next chapter)  
________________________________________________________________________  
“Sheldon!” He’d found him in the almost empty hallway. Almost being just the pair, everyone else had gone outside.   
“H-Hey Brad. I haven’t seen you since- What are you doing…?” He asked as Brad got closer to him, Brad’s lips almost touching his neck. 

“So…I know you…like me.” He said in a deep, husky voice that made the hairs on Sheldon’s neck stand up right.  
“Is that right?” He continued, lightly kissing his skin.   
“I-I…” Sheldon’s voice wobbled and cracked. His breath hitched as Brad continued to kiss him lightly, and then began to get slightly rougher.   
As soon as Brad got to Sheldon’s lips, the bell rang and Brad pecked him on his lips before he walked off.  
“Damn it, right before the best part!” He snapped. 

 

Damn. Maths again. Sheldon groaned and scribbled mindlessly on a blank sheet of paper, looking out of the window with his hand leaning on his palm, his neck still feeling hot from earlier. 

“That was quite a show earlier,” said a very familiar voice.   
“Yeah. I didn’t know you and Brad where a thang,” Said the other voice.   
“Leave me alone!” He yelled and the class stared at him while the Crust Cousins laughed.   
“We won’t leave you alone unless you do a few favours for us.”   
“Yeah, punk. Make a deal and we’ll leave you alone.”  
“What do you want?” Sheldon hissed.   
“We just want a few pictures,” Said the tallest one.   
“A few pictures of who?” Sheldon asked, a little scared.   
“Of Brad, of course.” Said the smallest one. “Who else WOULD we mean?”   
“I am NOT going to take pictures of Brad. I don’t care what you do to me.” He hissed.  
“But what about Brad and his reputation? I’m sure he doesn’t want anyone finding out about his homosexuality.” Brit said, knocking a pencil back and forth on the desk.   
“The answer is still no. I’m not going to betray my friend like that.”   
Sheldon said sternly. And when he had a voice like that, it means business.   
“Alright, we’ll just spread the word about Braldon then.” Brit smiled and Tiff laughed.   
Little did they know, Jenny was there and heard the whole thing.


End file.
